


Like a Cat's Tail

by chanwooya (sinoshi)



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, I Will Go Down With This Ship, JUNHWE IS A CATBOY HAHAHAHAHAHA, M/M, donghyuk and chanwoo are also catboys, there is jundong as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/chanwooya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinhwan doesn't smell like himself anymore, and he doesn't smell like Junhwe anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Cat's Tail

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry  
> this was written sometime at the end of 2015 (which is why: blue eyes + blond = ultimateform!junhwe) and totally unedited. also when will i stop using 48 lyrics for my titles????  
> i apologize. this is shit  
> i just realized that everything i write is always written from junhwe's pov :")  
> also, im sorry for all the cursing, heh  
> enjoy!

Junhwe's ears perk up when he hears the familiar, light footsteps. The sounds of the passcode being input, and the familiar beep and click when it opens. His human is home! Jinhwan steps in, red beanie and brown coat, and smelling like the snow and--

What is that?

There's an overpowering smell of someone else, and Junhwe's eyes twitch. His nose scrunches up at the new smell, and he looks away. His human is seeing someone, definitely.

"Junhwe, hi!" Jinhwan greets, plastic bag rustling in his hands as the door closes with a click and a beep that signals that it's locked again.

Jinhwan takes off his shoes, and then lines it up neatly against the wall. He hangs his coat, and takes off his beanie, brushing the snow off of it. "I can't cook dinner tonight. I'm sorry. I bought you your favorite sandwich, though!"

Junhwe doesn't reply, as usual. He stands up from his place on the couch, and walks to the kitchen, where Jinhwan is putting the cold sandwich on a plate. Junhwe's favorite egg tuna sandwich. Jinhwan puts it in the microwave, and Junhwe's nose picks up the amazing smell. He watches, tail flicking lazily behind him, the smell of tuna filling the air. He inhales happily, and Jinhwan starts sorting out the groceries he's bought.

For a while, that weird smell on Jinhwan is covered by the smell of the tuna sandwich, but after Jinhwan takes the sandwich out and Junhwe starts eating it, he smells it again, when Jinhwan brushes past him to put something in the cupboard.

"Junhwe-yah, help me with this?" Jinhwan hands Junhwe the cereal box, before pointing to the cupboard. It's funny how Junhwe is a whole head taller than his owner.

He puts the cereal in and makes sure to arrange it the way Jinhwan likes it--the older always scolds him when he doesn't clean up. Jinhwan is a neat freak. Junhwe, not so much.

He goes back to devouring the sandwich, Jinhwan leaving the kitchen. Junhwe is still curious. That smell is still bothering him.

He needs to find out.

\---

It's a few days later when Junhwe comes home from his stroll in the park that he smells it again. It's alarmingly strong this time, as he realizes Jinhwan's coat smells too much like a stranger. It doesn't even smell like Jinhwan anymore.

Come to think of it, Jinhwan has never worn this coat before.

"Junhwe, you're back!" Jinhwan smiles. "I'll just go out for a bit and I'll be back as soon as possible."

When Jinhwan leaves, he expected the smell to leave as well. But it stays, lingers, and Junhwe is bothered. Jinhwan doesn't usually smell strongly of someone after dates, so that's definitely not that. Maybe he's fucking this guy?

When Junhwe finds the smell on Jinhwan's blankets, his suspicions are confirmed.

\---

Junhwe wants to scream at Jinhwan and cover him in all of Junhwe's smaller sweaters, and then wrap him up in his blanket, and maybe Junhwe should hug Jinhwan, just to be sure. Jinhwan doesn't smell like himself anymore, and he doesn't smell like Junhwe anymore.

Junhwe is more than angry.

"What's up with you?" Jinhwan raises an eyebrow when Junhwe coldly walks past him in the kitchen. "What's with that face?"

Junhwe scratches at Jinhwan's jacket, left on the couch. It smells like whoever the fuck Jinhwan's been seeing lately, and it makes Junhwe angry. Maybe a little bit jealous. But he's angry that Jinhwan doesn't smell like himself anymore.

"What are you doing?!" Jinhwan screams in horror from the kitchen when he sees Junhwe glaring at the offensive jacket, scratching his blunt nails on it. He's frustrated. "Stop it!"

Junhwe's ears flatten and his tail stops slamming the couch angrily. He huffs and stomps off to the bedroom, where it smells even more terribly like the stranger, and Junhwe decides he doesn't like this anymore.

\---

That's him. Jinhwan is smiling as he hugs the stranger, and Junhwe's eyes twitch in annoyance. His tail flicks angrily behind him, loudly knocking against the coffee table, as if demanding Jinhwan's attention. That smell--it's definitely him. He can smell traces of Jinhwan on the guy and that's what settles it for Junhwe. He was gonna hate this guy.

Bobby is genuinely nice, and even greets Junhwe happily, bunny teeth showing as he smiles and his eyes look like crescent moons. He smells disgusting, and Junhwe wants to scratch this guy's face off if he didn't have such blunt nails--Jinhwan trims it every week.

"I'm Bobby! You must be Junhwe!" Bobby introduces himself. "You really are tall! And look at your eyes! And your fur! You're so pretty!"

But Junhwe smells something else on the guy. Another catboy.

His eyes widen and ears perk up in interest as he sniffs the air, trying to get a whiff of the catboy this guy owns.

"Where did you find Junhwe? You didn't tell me his eyes were this blue!"

Jinhwan chuckles. "I adopted him. Isn't he cute? Go sit on the couch, Junhwe, take Bobby with you. I'll get us some drinks."

Junhwe turns to walk to the couch but it's bothering him how much like Jinhwan this guy smells, now that he's even closer to the guy.

Junhwe has a feeling he's gonna be seeing this guy for a very long time.

\---

Jinhwan adjusts the scarf that's pulled around Junhwe's neck, so that the catboy stays warm. He pets Junhwe's hair affectionately, and smiles sweetly. Junhwe has gotten used to the change in the way Jinhwan smells, but that doesn't mean it bothers him any less.

"We are going to Bobby's. Remember to behave, okay? I don't want you scratching at anyone or anything, or glaring at anyone. Don't be rude, and play nice with his catboys, please. I love you, okay?" Jinhwan smiles and Junhwe can't help but smile back. Jinhwan is sweet, really, when he's not angry or stressed or with Bobby.

And did he just say catboys?

As soon as they arrive at Bobby's apartment, Junhwe smells it from all the way behind the door. Bobby's disgusting scent, and the smell of two catboys. One smelling like fresh citrus, the other one strange and oddly sweet.

"You're here! Hi Junhwe! Guys, Jinhwan and Junhwe are here!" Bobby calls out behind him, and Junhwe spots two catboys in the living room.

His ears perk up at the sound of a laugh.

"Donghyuk! Chanwoo! Come greet them!"

The two catboys run to the front door, where Jinhwan and Junhwe are hanging their coats and taking off their scarves, and Junhwe's eyes widen at the sight of Chanwoo. He used to be so small, so short, but now he's as tall as Junhwe and Junhwe can’t help but feel like a proud older brother. The other catboy next to Chanwoo is pretty, with a sharp chin and defined cheekbones, and pretty brown eyes. He’s short, but not shorter than Jinhwan. Chanwoo's eyes are wide and round as he looks at Junhwe.

"Junhwe!" Chanwoo greets. Junhwe smiles and the younger catboy hugs him, his dark brown tail flicking happily behind him. Junhwe's own platinum blond tail wraps around Chanwoo's waist and Chanwoo giggles happily.

"They know each other?" Jinhwan points at the hugging pair, and Bobby shrugs.

"Well, I mean, I guess they probably know each other from the adoption center." Bobby looks at the hugging pair, and at Donghyuk who's standing at the side, smiling happily.

Junhwe thinks he could get used to this. When he pulls away from Chanwoo, he looks at Donghyuk.

There's something about Donghyuk that just pulls him in.

\---

The more Jinhwan hangs out with Bobby, the more like him his human smells. It's making Junhwe angry that Jinhwan doesn't smell like himself or even Junhwe anymore, because he just reeks of Bobby, but Bobby smells all like himself, with a little of Jinhwan, and of course his two catboys.

"Junhwe." Jinhwan sighs when Junhwe rolls around Jinhwan's bed. It smells too much like Bobby, and Junhwe's not dumb. He knows his human's been fucking that other guy. Junhwe is still angry. Now he's even more angry.

"Stop that." Jinhwan grabs the catboy's arm and pulls, but he's smaller than Junhwe, so of course Junhwe doesn't budge. He just looks purely angry and kind of offended when Jinhwan tries to pull him off the bed.

"You're gonna get your fur all over the blankets! Get off! Stop that!" Jinhwan groans, and Junhwe frowns. He stops, but he stays laying there, on Jinhwan's side of the bed. It no longer smells like him. "Come on, get off."

Junhwe wants to say 'I don't want to', but he just grumbles internally before getting off the bed and attacking Jinhwan, hugging the smaller human tightly and Jinhwan struggling to push him off.

Until it clicks in Jinhwan's head.

Junhwe's odd behavior, his angry expressions, him scratching the pieces of clothing Jinhwan owns--especially the ones that Bobby gave him--and now this. He doesn't smell like Junhwe anymore, and the catboy is jealous.

"Junhwe, are you jealous?" Jinhwan smiles at the thought. He thought there was no reason for Junhwe to be this brooding, and the change of attitude confused him at first. The way Junhwe would scrunch up his nose or the way he no longer perks up when Jinhwan comes home--it's probably because he smells like Bobby. It's cute now that he thinks about it.

Junhwe shakes his head and hugs Jinhwan tighter, making sure Jinhwan at least smells like him tonight. He's probably gonna end up smelling like Bobby again tomorrow.

But Junhwe is satisfied for now.

\---

Junhwe is ready to tackle Bobby down. The human is sitting on Junhwe's side of the couch! His side! His freaking space! Now it smells like that human and he's--

He should do something about this.

Junhwe tugs violently at Jinhwan's shirt. The human turns around and glares at the catboy, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What?" Jinhwan asks, impatient. "Get out of my way, Junhwe."

Junhwe points at Bobby with a frown. His tail is not moving behind him, staying still, and that's enough to alarm Jinhwan.

"Hey Bobby?" Jinhwan calls out from the kitchen. Bobby looks up from his phone.

"Yeah?"

"Junhwe wants you to get off of his side of the couch. I'm sorry."

"Oh no, no, it's fine!" Bobby nods. "I understand."

When Bobby moves and Jinhwan sits next to him, Junhwe immediately hops on to his side of the couch, lying down on it to get rid of Bobby's smell. His eyes twitch, irritated that Jinhwan is staring at Bobby like that. Like he's in love with the dumb human. He probably is, but Junhwe thinks Jinhwan could do better than... Than this! Him! Bobby or whatever! Remember when Jinhwan dated Mino? Mino owned a cat. A real cat, not a catboy. And it was cute and small and friendly, and Mino smells nice. Mino isn't like Bobby.

Honestly, there are better people Jinhwan could be seeing!

But Bobby seems to really make Jinhwan happy, and he guesses, that's probably enough for now. Jinhwan seems happy. He seems to genuinely like Bobby as well.

Junhwe decides, maybe this is the best for Jinhwan. Even though Bobby is kind of dumb and laughs too much, Jinhwan likes him, and he's happy. That's all that matters.

\---

((((((( **BONUSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEUUUUUU** )))))))

"Hi." As soon as he comes in, Donghyuk smiles at Junhwe sweetly, and Junhwe can smell the coffee on him. There's two cups of coffee on his hands as well.

Junhwe isn't a big fan of coffee.

Junhwe tries to reply with a smile, but it only comes out like a grimace, and Chanwoo giggles from behind Donghyuk. That little shit.

"Coffee?" Donghyuk offers, and Junhwe tries his hardest not to frown at the smell. He politely shakes his head, and Donghyuk's disappointed face is the last thing he wants to see.

"O-oh... Okay..." Donghyuk retracts his hand, frowning. Disappointed. Sad. "Well, I guess it's fine."

Junhwe is itching to say something but he can't, so he settles for a violent tail flicking, and intense glare. Hopefully, Donghyuk gets it. He's sorry. He knows Donghyuk bought that coffee for him. But he just doesn't like it. He likes tea better, so maybe Donghyuk can get him that next time? If there's even a next time. Donghyuk's cheeks turn red, face heating up, and Junhwe feels so bad. Chanwoo should know he doesn't like coffee! But that little shit does nothing but stare at Junhwe, a seemingly nice smile on his face. Junhwe knows it's evil.

Junhwe's tail violently smacks against Chanwoo's thighs.

"Ow! Junhwe what the fuck! Ow!" Chanwoo takes a few steps back and rubs at his thighs, and Junhwe sends him a glare.

"Right. So I should probably ask you what you like. I'm sorry I kind of... Stabbed in the dark. You just seemed like a coffee person. I don't even like coffee." Great. Just great.

"Tea," Chanwoo answers quickly for Junhwe. “He likes tea.”

Donghyuk's eyes widen at the answer, before a wide grin spreads across his face.

"I like tea as well! I don't really like coffee, but I thought you liked it, so I just..." Donghyuk laughs. His tail flicks happily behind him. Junhwe's own tail is knocking against the counter, nervous.

"Well, we can get tea next time, if that's what you'd like. If you come by our apartment again, we have lots of tea!" Donghyuk beams at Junhwe, and Junhwe smiles back at him.

He can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> so junhwe's supposed to be mute in this, if you haven't figured it out............. ha ha hahaha ha  
> originally, he wrote on bobby's notepad to talk to donghyuk in that bonus scene, but i decided to change it :))  
> there's a side story where bobby finds out junhwe is mute but ha ha ha ha hahahaha ha one day, maybe, maaayyyybeeeee it will see the light of day. maybe.


End file.
